


the toothpick activity

by deelau



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/deelau
Summary: the events that made Kara blush because of a toothpick
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	the toothpick activity

It was announced by Ms. Cat Grant, a known motivational speaker and an alumnus of their University. "Half of the participants must go outside and will be instructed on what to do next. And the other half will stay here inside the conference room to which you have been given a toothpick." It was her icebreaker. 

She waited for the first half to leave the room. "The stick that you are holding is something you would need to exchange it for. To whom you might wonder. Of course, to the people outside. And those people will exchange that small stick for something they feel is of value. Something that they own. Give the toothpick to one person and they will give you their 'something of value'."

(This explanation was also given by her assistant to the people outside.)

Everyone was asked if they needed further clarification. 

Nia, a freshman MassComm student, raised her hand. "Value meaning it must be worth a lot of money or something valuable, important, or sentimental to them?" 

"Could be the first...could be both." Cat answered. 

Brainy, a junior Physics student, followed up with another question. "Miss Grant, can we add other things in our offer, like promises or guarantees?" 

"You may" Cat tried to read the name tag on his shirt, "Brainy." with a comment of how unique his name is, when two people caught her eye. 

"Glad to see you two finally got together." She spotted Alex and Kelly in the audience. Alex and Kelly are now professors at the University. 

"We wanted to see you again in action, Cat." Alex remarked.

"Get ready to be amazed" Cat smirked at the two. 

Kara was one of the people who got the toothpick. She rose from her seat when they had let the others inside. She tried to approach anyone and felt silly how she would talk her way through this when she spotted a woman from the Chemistry laboratory who always stays there past 12 midnight. She always wondered how Lena doesn't look haggard. She passed by the lab more recently than the usual, letting herself be instructed by her Biology professor, Lillian, to get some equipment from the Biology lab across the Chemistry lab even late at night, just to see Lena.

Kara made her way towards Lena. She nervously opened up, "Would you like to be my--?" It was answered with a nod. 

"What is your something of value?" Lena replied with a whisper. Kara almost choke out of nothing, blushing. This interaction was captured by Nia, the Gazette's official photographer (and later on be one of the main pictures included for their school newspaper). 

After a while, Cat instructed them to return to their seats. "Who amongst you had the most 'of value' item?" 

People rushed to raise their hands. 

Jess, now with a microphone that was passed over to her, was called upon by Cat. "Two concert tickets! I need a date for this, by the way!" Filling the room with laughter. "Eve! Now is your chance" Cat pointed at her student assistants for this event. 

"Awfully quiet there, Kiera. Mind sharing your thoughts about this activity." Kara was still surprised at what had happened. 

"Uhm." Kara spoke through the microphone that handed out to her, clearing her throat.

Cat saw Lena and Kara's interaction earlier. It got her curious. "You're blushing." She spoke with a smirk. And everyone cheered. 

"Spill the details, Kara!" Alex shouted for everyone to hear. 

Before letting Kara to continue on, "Let this be a reminder that once you exchange them it is already theirs." Cat told the audience. 

"So Kara, would you be like Eve who strategically exchange her tickets with Jess," Cat looked for Jess again for confirmation, before continuing, "and earn her a date." 

"Better. She gave me her heart." 

"I saw you earlier with Lena. So Lena," she turned her attention to the girl in question, "for just a toothpick?" 

"Not just any other toothpick. It is Kara's. Besides, what I really want is the girl who is selling the toothpick, Ms. Grant." Lena, holding a microphone that given to her by Eve, looked at Kara. 

"Always the smartest person in the room, Lena." 

"Always, Ms. Grant. And I always get what I want. And I want Kara to be my girlfriend." 

With that everyone cheered so loudly. 

"I love being a matchmaker for the gays! I am indeed the Goddess of Love!"

  
  



End file.
